


Found

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a request I got from Tumblr) Bucky's identity is revealed, and the reader learns who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this probably isn’t my best work, I might continue this story.

Bucky, waking up from loud knocks, gets out of bed. He scratches his itchy scruff. With eyes still heavy, his feet murmur against the floor as he walks to the door. He yawns, looks through the peephole. He smiles as he sees (Y/N).

“Just a minute, doll!” Bucky yells, happy to see his best girl.

“We don’t have a minute!” 

Bucky flinches at her harsh tone. She’s usually soft, gentle. What has made her so mad?

He quickly searches for clothes on the floor. He dresses in jeans but doesn’t button it. Finding a red, long sleeve shirt at his feet, Bucky puts it on. After he’s wearing his brown jacket, he takes out the glove from a pocket then puts it on. Bucky finally buttons his pants then opens the door. 

(Y/N)’s face is twisted in anger. Eyebrows furrowing, lines form between her eyes. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asks bewildered because of her unusual behavior.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” (Y/N) asks through her teeth.

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re the Winter Soldier!”

A long pause. His world comes to a standstill. “What did you say?”

She shows today’s newspaper. “You’re the Winter Soldier.” Throwing the paper at him, which hits his chest, she continues loudly. “How could you keep that a secret from me?”

Picking up the newspaper, Bucky skims the article. No! How is this possible? That’s not even him in the picture. Not only has he been found out, he’s being framed for crimes he didn’t commit. 

Bucky has to move. Now! Heart racing, he thinks of what to take. His cap rests next to the mattress. The backpack is still underneath the floorboards. What else…? He needs to bring (Y/N) with him. They’ve been dating for months, almost a year. She’s too involved for them not to ignore.

Grabbing her hand, he speaks with urgency, “We have to get out of here.”

(Y/N) pulls back. “Get your hand off me!”

With his naked hand cupping her face, he desperately says, “Doll, you’re in danger.”

She smacks his hand away, points a finger at him. “I can’t believe you! And don’t call me that!”

Bucky speaks calmly but pressing as he can. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t honest and for you to find out this way. But (Y/N), they are going to come after you because of me. I understand that you don’t trust me but believe me when I say I love you.” Daring to wrap an arm around her, he leans closer to her face. “My feelings for you and for your concern are genuine. Please, trust me.”

(Y/N) is silent, uncertain. Her lips are a thin line. She thinks and then sighs. “Fine, but you have some explaining to do.”

Bucky lets out a breath, relieved. A corner of his mouth lifts. “Okay. I will when it’s safe, but we need to go.”


End file.
